claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Miria
Miria was Claymore No. 6 of Clare's generation. Her ability to move at frightening speeds, leaving after-images of herself in order to evade attacks and confuse her opponents, earned her the title "Phantom Miria" (幻影のミリア).Claymore Manga Scene 28 Etymology "Miria" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Miria" (ミリア, pronounced the same in English). "Miria" was possibly derived from "Miriam," a feminine proper name, biblical sister of Moses and Aaron (Ex. xv.20), from the Hebrew מרים, of unknown origin, said to literally mean "rebellion," suggestive of Miria's attitude towards the Organization. Appearance Miria has silver eyes and long, pale brown hair styled in a razor-shag cut. After the Northern Campaign, she sometimes ties it back in a ponytail. She sustained a cross-shaped cross on her face after the warriors of the Organization "cut" her. This scar seems to have disappeared after she surpassed her limit while fighting Hysteria. Height: 175 cm (5 ft 8.89 in) File:Miria_Showing_Expression_at_4.jpg|Miria after the Paburo Mountain hunt File:Miria_Thinking.jpg|Miria explaining the situation at Pieta File:Miria_DVD.png|Miria as she appears in the DVD cover box Miria3.jpg|Miria at the Northern Campaign 21434te.jpg|Miria in battle Personality With her talents in planning strategies, tolerance for others and a managing to keep a cool head under pressure, Miria is the picture of a near-perfect leader. Contrary to the Organization's aims, Miria takes personally the deaths of those under her command. She will go to great lengths to keep them alive, including disobeying the Organization's rules and orders. Miria is a leader who doesn't take sides in arguments within her own unit. Despite Helen's constant complaints against Clare, Miria insists that "every team member is crucial" if the entire group is to succeed and survive. She is also yet to be seen making belittling or condescending remarks towards other Claymores, even those with very low ranks. In turn, most lower ranking Claymores regard Miria with the utmost admiration and respect. For a Claymore of extraordinary agility, Miria actually has a rather cautious demeanour. Instead of acting on a whim or making hasty conclusions, she often makes careful deductions or analysis before coming to a final decision. This is seen when she states to Clare and Helen that her views on the Organization are only theories until she can prove them to be true. Miria had shown strong dedication into investigating the Organization's secrets and revealing them to others. Information was collected during the seven-year timeskip. She revealed her secrets after the battle of Agatha in Rabona. She knows the information she gathered is reliable, and Miria is dead set as well with the other six of the Seven Ghosts on her goal to send the Organization to its demise. Though her early life and family are not known, Miria's closest connection was with her best friend Hilda. After Miria unwittingly killed an awakened Hilda, she began to regard the Organization with dislike and suspicion. Abilities Phantom Mirage Miria's trademark technique, the Phantom Mirage, consists of split-second bursts of yoki that enhance her speed to the point where she leaves after-images of herself, creating a ghost-like illusion to confuse opponents. It can be used to quickly avoid or launch attacks. Due to the fact that it requires yoki, this technique is hindered by limited safe usage, and the exhausting mental and physical toll it takes on the user. During the seven-year timeskip, Miria develops a "New Mirage" that relies on base speed, not yoki release. Her New Mirage, though slower than the original, is capable of more subtle movements, and an unlimited number of uses. In order to fight Hysteria's Elegant Technique, which had superior precision to her technique, Miria attained a new variant of the Phantom Mirage. Instead of bringing her yoki to her limits in a burst like the original Phantom, she would far surpass her limits in a momentary awakening. This technique's strong points are raw speed and violence, but lacks Hysteria's precision. As such, no measure could be taken to evade an incoming blow while using the technique. Like the Elegant Technique, Miria appears to pass through her target's body when she uses this variation of the Phantom Mirage. Yoki Suppression During the timeskip, Miria has learned to suppress her yoki aura, concealing her presence from the Organization. Leadership Miria is rated A+ by the Organization for leadership. According to the Claymore Databook''s, Miria rates higher in leadership than any No. 1, evidenced by her effective leadership during the Northern Campaign, seven-year timeskip and Claymore rebellion. Organization Rating From ''Claymore Databook 2. *Yoki: B+ *Agility: A+ *Muscular Strength: C *Spirit: B *Perception: C *Leadership: A+ Biography Employment as a Claymore Miria started out as Claymore No.17. It was then that she met Hilda, then Claymore No. 6, at an Awakened Being Hunting Party. The two promised to work together again. Hilda's encouragement led Miria to develop the Phantom Mirage. During her second hunt, Ermita and Ophelia watched Miria in action, the former saying Miria's effectiveness in a team exceed that of No. 1. Miria was promoted No. 8 and earned the nickname "Phantom Miria." Ophelia Miria joined a third Awakened Being hunt, but to her disappointment, Ophelia led it instead of Hilda. Ophelia told Miria she met a Claymore who gave her a black card to give to another Claymore, but she tore it up, much to Miria's surprise. Just then, their target appeared—a large Awakened Being who appeared to be wrapped in bandages. Ophelia alone was strong enough to take down the target, but she allowed Miria to cut off its head. As the Awakened Being died, Miria recognized it as Hilda. She grieved, asking Hilda why she did not identify herself. After an insensitive comment by Ophelia, Miria began to awaken, but manages to force her way back, not wanting to give Ophelia the satisfaction. Ophelia reported Miria's near-awakening to Rubel, but the latter did not inform the Organization. Instead, he decided to eliminate her, eventually sending Miria on the Paburo Hunting Party. In between these events, Miria got promoted to No. 6, the same rank as Hilda. Toriro Miria led Queenie and an unnamed Claymore to the village of Toriro. They were to join Clare and, as a team, search for a "Voracious Eater." However, Clare went ahead and engaged the target, which turned out to be a group of normal yoma instead of a Voracious Eater, despite the danger. She chastised Clare for disobeying orders, saying her actions allowed one yoma to escape and could have potentially harmed an innocent. This bad first impression stayed with Miria even after she and Clare became friends. Seven years after the Northern Campaign, Miria still assigned others to "babysit" Clare. Paburo Hunting Party At an unnamed town, Miria once again crossed paths with Clare. The two were part of the Paburo Hunting Party, being led by Miria. The was where Clare met Helen and Deneve. Miria was surprised at Clare's rank of No. 47. Despite Helen's protests, Miria takes Clare with them. Later that night in the Paburo Mountains, Miria engaged Clare in a sparring match to determine her power and trounces her, finding her weak but getting an odd feeling when facing her that she was much stronger despite her performance. The next morning, a stranger met with the party, claiming to come from Lido. However, Miria recognized something off realized that the man was their target, the Awakened Being. Miria sensed how powerful he was and immediately suspected that the Organization intentionally gave them wrong information. The fight unfolded with Deneve, Helen and Clare going down easily. Despite Miria's Phantom Mirage technique, she was pushed to the edge of her stamina. Clare managed to recover and cut off five of the Being's limbs. Miria, then, got up and joined Clare in finishing off the creature. Afterwards, the party compared notes. Miria hypothesized that the Organization was trying to kill them off because they were half-awakened warriors who had caused trouble to the Organization in one way or another. Before separating, she advised everyone to conform and not raise suspicions while Miria gathered more evidence. She drew the symbols of the top five Claymores, warning everyone to stay away from them. The four form a bond, taking a sword oath of honor. The Northern Campaign Miria appeared next as the commander of the Northern Campaign, having the highest rank among those present. The Claymores met in the northern town of Pieta. She organized the 24 Claymores present into small teams, similar to Awakened Being Hunting Parties. She mixed the stronger and weaker alike on each team, so that all will gain experience against Awakened Beings. The warriors included in Miria's team were: Queenie (No. 20), Tabitha (No. 31), and Yuma (No. 40). Later, in a secret reunion, Miria met up with the other three members of the Parubo Hunting Party, plus Jean. When Clare asked for their chances in succeeding in their mission, Miria said "the chances of success are zero," primarily due to the fact that their mission also included defeating Isley, the Abyssal One of the North. First Battle The task force defeated three Awakened Being scouts without any casualties, though Yuma lost an arm. Undine tried underminding Miria's authority, feeling her team selection was reckless in placing weaker Claymores on equal footing with more experienced warriors rather than just putting them in support roles. Flora backed Miria up, explaining that Miria's aim was for every single warrior to have actual combat experience against an Awakened Being. In a flashback, it was revealed that the entire task force was summoned by Miria, who announced a plan for survival. Before the second battle, everyone was to take half a yoki suppressant pill. Should any Claymore lose consciousness, the enemy would think her dead, since her yoki aura would be suppressed. Miria apologized for this improvised plan, but everyone approved, especially Undine, who came out strongly in favor. Second Battle In the second battle, 27 Awakened Beings, led by Rigardo, invaded Pieta. The teams hold their own against the Awakaned Beings, with three Awakened Beings falling versus five Claymores being killed—nothing short of miraculous given the power gap. Rigardo found this unacceptable, and personally joins the fray. He morphed into his Awakened Form and proceeded to destroy Miria's strategy. He decapitated the task force leadership, not bothering with the low-ranking Claymores, knowing the task force would collapse without the team captains. He kills Veronica, Undine, fatally wounds Jean, kills Flora, then wounds and prepares to kill Miria. But Clare, on the death of Flora, goes berserk. Clare awakens and attacks. She severs Rigardo's arm holding Miria. Clare kills Rigardo, but by the time Miria recovers enough to regroup, it is too late and the Battle of Pieta is lost. The Organization officially believes all are killed and that Pieta is now a town with no traces of life. Seven Year Time-Skip Miria leads the survivors, the Seven Ghosts: herself, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare. She mentors them for seven years, training furiously, developing her own "New Mirage" technique that can be used without releasing Yoki. She is only swayed to return south by Clare, who discovers signs of Raki's survival. Audrey's Hunting Party All seven survivors return south. Traveling through Toulouse, they see an Awakened Being Hunting Party, led by Audrey, being harvested by Riful. Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare rescue the party. Miria questions Audrey and discover neither Rafaela or Galatea are with the Organization. Agatha When they arrived in Rabona, they found Agatha threatening the city. Miria rescues Galatea and destroys one of Agatha's legs. After Agatha's death, Miria advises Clarice and Miata to desert the Organization. Miria now states openly her intention to destroy the Organization. She reveals the secret history behind Yoma and Awakened Beings. She arranges with Father Vincent to keep Clarice, Miata and Galatea in Rabona. After a talk with the other six about clearing up any regrets, she arranges for Clare to search for Raki with Cynthia and Yuma. Helen and Deneve leaves south to Helen's home town in Mucha. Miria remains at Rabona with Tabitha. Dietrich's Visit Miria later intercepts a shadowy figure who appears outside Rabona—Dietrich, who informs her of Isley's defeat and Helen and Deneve heading West to find Clare's group. Miria realizes that Alicia, Beth and the Abyss Feeders will be heading West to attack Riful. With Alicia and Beth gone, Miria sees her chance to destroy the Organization. But she decides she must go alone. Without warning, Miria attacks Tabitha, immobalizing her. Miria puts on her Claymore uniform and leaves for Staff. When Tabitha recovers consciousness, Galatea explains that only Miria is willing to kill human members of the Organization (Scene 106). Staff Miria reaches the Organization and quickly dispatches the large numbers of warriors, the majority of the Claymore save for those up North, missing, or defected, gathered to stop her including the current No. 3, Audrey and No. 5, Rachel. She appears unstoppable, until the Men-in-Black confront Miria with new Soul Link Twins, who can alternate between the awakened or control state—an advance over Alicia and Beth. As Miria fights, she realizes she can never kill a fellow warrior, just as Galatea expected. Claymore No. 10, Raftela, is brought out to confuse Miria's mind, bringing out Miria's deepest desires, making her hallucinate one of the twins as Hilda. Miria cries happily to see "Hilda," but as Miria falls deeper into illusion, the Claymores attack in mass. The warriors hack at her until one of the Handlers tell them to stop, assuming she's already dead, not realizing she's just wounded, and uncorrected by the warriors due to their uncertainy brought on by Miria's unwillingness to kill. Miria.png|Miria cutting the warriors in her path. Hilda and Miria.png|Sensory Control on Miria bringing Hilda back. Elegant.png|Hysteria attacking Miria for the second time. Given a chance to recover, and with the aid of her fellow warriors impressed by her resolve, Miria, now sporting an X-shaped scar across her face, returns to the Organization HQ and calls the current generation of Claymores to revolt against the Organization, just as they are being sent to attack Deneve's group. After rallying her fellow warriors into a revolt, Miria lead them to an assault on the Organization's main compound itself. Their progress was immediately barred by a group of Abyss Feeders that were sent to hold them back for as long as possible. Miria orders the weak warriors to stand back and let the stronger ones fight. As the battle progressed, the Abyss Feeders suddenly targets the weak claymores, but they were killed by one of the twin trainees just in time. Just as victory seems to have arrived, the rebellious Claymores were defeated by the three revived number one warriors. Miria herself engages in a fight with the Elegant Hysteria, one of the strongest claymores, who once massacred many fellow warriors when she reached her human limits, while they barely managed to take her life. In the midst of battle, Miria was wounded by Hysteria as it looked like she went though her. She finds out that the technique Hysteria used was roughly similar to her Phantom Mirage, except that Hysteria's precision being superior. The difference in their abilities made Miria envious, but she apologizes and tells her that she will have to put her back in her grave one more time. Despite her strong words, Miria has great trouble against the stronger warrior, finding herself unable to gain any advantage while being wounded several times. Miria thinks back to the time that she half-awakened from Hilda's death, but somehow was able to revert back. She had this concept of a technique that exceeded the Phantom Mirage by instantaneously releasing her yoki from an already released yoki state. This technique focused on speed and violence, but Miria was hesitant to try it since she feared losing her humanity. After years of training and no longer afraid to cross her limits, Miria unleashes her new technique and is able to cut through Hysteria. The latter was shocked, and she asked Miria if she's gone mad, and the half-awakened warrior responds, saying: "Shall we begin? Let's see which of us can last longer." Relationships Hilda Hilda is first seen with Miria on an Awakened Being hunt. The two are best of friends. Hilda mentors Miria to hone her Phantom Move. Miria credits her promotion to a single-digit to Hilda. On another hunting party, Miria unwittingly kills Hilda, now awakened. After Miria discovers Hilda's identity, Miria goes berserk and almost awakens herself, resulting in her becoming the first half-awakened Claymore. Hilda's death affects Miria's outlook on the Organization. She made the Organization's demise her life's goal. From that time on, she covertly investigates the Organization and its hidden history (Extra Scene 2). Ophelia Miria holds great hatred for Ophelia ever since she tore up Hilda's Black Card. She attributes that fact that she came back from the brink of awakening because she did not want to give Ophelia the satisfaction. However, she also fears Ophelia's power and bloodlust. She gives Helen, Deneve and Clare special warning against her. Clare In Scene 26, Miria says her impression of Clare's power is the reverse of her rank: "...the strongest was standing before me." She has a sparring match to test Clare. Miria's attitude toward Clare can be seen in Miria's general approach to people. Miria neither ridicules or favors anyone for their rank, as her composition of teams in Pieta shows. She treat all of her allies with equally, including Clare. However, she does watch Clare closely, due to Clare's unpredictable behavior and orders the others to do the same. After the time-skip, the Seven Ghosts are all strong enough to handle most single-digit Claymores. Miria feels comfortable going south with Clare. Despite being polar opposites in personality, methods and behavior, they are close friends. Deneve and Helen Miria chastises Helen for ridiculing Clare in the first Awakened Being hunt. She is more concern about Helen's behavior than Deneve's, who is less confrontational. Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma Miria regards Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma as comrades and respects them, regardless of ability. She mentors everyone as Hilda mentored Miria. Behind the Scenes *Miria's song on Claymore Intimate Persona is "Gen'eithumb|250px|right," meaning "Phantom." *In the Anime, Miria accompanies Helen and Deneve when they follow Clare to the volcano. When Miria is injured, she tries fighting Priscilla but is nearly killed. She vows to investigate the Organization after the Northern Campaign. Category:Characters Category:Claymore Category:Half -Awakened Being Category:Seven Ghosts